Dawn to Dusk
by Kamiko1
Summary: Two orginal characters, Hikaru and Kaimei, are hanyous in the Inuyasha's world. As well as the hardships of their mixed heritage they must aslo overcome the obsicles that the other provides them!


A/N = Hey ^_^ first I really gotta apoligise for not updating any of my othe rfics in such a long time, I got excuse but cant be bothered to type them. Im sure u'll be happy to know that this fanfiction will defiantly be updated regulary. Mainly coz the great author Im joint writing it will keeps me motivated, her name is Denise (name on ff.net = Burning Artist ) Without Denise this story wouldn't be! Lol and just because Im so lazy Ive c&p a small piece from denise's AN ^^ here it is:  
  
"This story starts off with both our original characters! So PLEASE don't asks us questions about them or how you have no idea who they are! You will find out more about them as you read this story! We've made up a lot of our own lore for this tale but still respect the STUPENDOUS Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful fantastic world of our beloved Inuyasha!"  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Mrs. Takahashi. Kaimei and Hikari belong to us! Ha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hunting"  
  
'Man, it's so hard to track him down! The mutt! Thinking he can lose me?! Well, there's no way he's giving me the slip! He might have the nose but my eyes are the best! When I saw that rosary, way too many thoughts re- surfaced! Too many stories my dad told me about them! Night-hounds definitely don't settle with me... but we'll see who gets the last laugh mutt!' came the thoughts from a dark figure perched up in the shadows of a tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaimei looked at the sky and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a hot day, and he wasn't having much luck hunting; all the animals seemed to want to find a cool shelter away from the baking sun. He considered doing the same but his stomach called for him to find food. Kaimei was a half-demon. Part dog-demon and part human, his long dog-ears would stick irritably to his long dark blue mane of hair, his claws, slowly blended with what was seemingly human hands, would clench his stomach tightly as he continued his search. He sighed and carried on, hoping to find a rabbit, a bird, ANYHING that could feed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Yes... that's right... go right under the tree,'" smiled the figure in the shadows. As the half-breed began to grow tiered and bored, he settled down right where the watching shadow awaited him.... 'That's it!' breathed the voice as the form fell from the air to pounce! However, it seemed Kaimei was in such a daze that he had simply gotten up and left the base of the tree. A sudden *OUCH* and trembling from the ground resounded heavily. Rubbing its head carefully, the shadow walker saw the famished demon- boy walk staggeringly towards the lake. A bit innerved and upset that at the very LEAST the shadow-walker's presence could have noticed, it entered the shadows again and had suddenly vanished.  
  
Kaimei slowly made his way to the lake, swaying from side to side in his hunger; he tried to ignore the growls of an empty stomach. The lake contained fish - fish was food. He frowned slightly as he couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being watched, but dismissing this paranoia as a result of insanity from the lack of food, he bent over by the lakeside. He hovered his face above the water looking intently for any little fishes swimming about. Kaimei growled in union with his stomach, as he saw nothing, and so began to undress so that he could go further in to find his little snacks. However, just as he was about to remove his shirt, he heard a small sneeze, more like a sniffle really but easily audible to his half- breed ears. Now he knew someone was out there, he didn't know whom though, or if they were friend or foe. He stopped undressing and started to look around, trying his luck to spy the intruder...  
  
"Dammit! He heard me! Stupid leaves," said the shadow walker quietly trying their best not to rustle them more. "Okay.... I think he's standing near that boulder near the lake... if I can slide there..." However, it seems that there was no room for miscalculations! After the figure disappeared into the dark to try to 'slide'. a loud splash sounded! "AHHHHH!!!!!" shouted the shadow-figure as it leapt atop the boulder. It was a girl! A cat-demon! No, a half-breed cat-demon with elongated green eyes, flaming red hair and gray ears and tail. She shivered slightly shaking off her bare feet that were drenched in water. After gathering her senses she looked up and her prey's face was but inches away from hers looking back skeptically. They paused for a second as none stirred. Then after blinking a few times, the cat-demon spoke. "Err! Um - Ah - B-back!! Back you mangy mutt!! I'm warnin' ya! I'm err - I'm a wild cat!!" she said scratching about, her hands out of reach of the dog. 'Man, I'm stupid...' she thought. Kaimei looked at the cat-demon, who stood in her fighting stance, just inches in front of him. With a raised eyebrow he managed to say through his sudden shock: "Well you're a very amusing creature aren't you? I better be careful, a wild cat like you. Oh I'm so afraid of the trouble I may get into if I cross you," he smirked and he feigned fear. Finally unable to keep a straight face no more he burst into laughter, and began to walk away, unable to believe himself for fretting about an intruder such at this little kitten. "Baka-Neko." (Stupid-Cat) He muttered as he took steps further and further away from her. 'What an odd kitten she is. I hope she doesn't plan on staying. She'll scare away all the fish' He sighed as he returned to the side of the lake, this time determined to catch food. The cat-demon's ears bent down in frustration as her hair and tail shot up into the air! Who did he think was to simply mock her and laugh? 'Ok, you must NOT over re-act! You must remain calm... you must - oh what the hell!' she thought ducking into the shadows and re-appearing out of one of a tree at the other side of the lake. She popped out, right next to where the dog- demon continued to fish. "HEY MUTT! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH TOUGH STUFF THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT! Unless... you're just a scared little puppy? Waddya say Night-Mutt?!" she said showing her fangs with her toothy grin. Idly he looked up from where he was fishing, the silly cat had scared away the only fish that he could actually see. Annoyed, he realized he wouldn't get any peace until she was beaten so he glared at her, but the glare instantly turned into a chuckle as he saw the expression on her face. "Puppy? Scared?" This was followed by a short laugh. He stood up not taking his stare of her and then favored her with his own toothy grin, bearing his fangs that glistened in the sun. "I think it is you who should be scared, whelp," he yawned and stretched, secretly hoping this wouldn't take too long as he really wanted something to eat! Stepping forward, claiming a defensive stance he waited for her to make the first move.  
  
"I've never backed out of a fight, even if it if from a little female kitten," he told her conversationally. "That's more like it!" she said content as her let her claws come out. She moved back and appeared under a shady grove not too far from the lake. Kaimei followed and they were now face to face. They were staring each other down but both looking quite delighted at the prospect of a fight. Kaimei was obviously laughing inside at the eagerness of the cat. She grinned. "I hope you're ready for this!" she said as she sprang into the air. She slashed into the wind and light from her claws flew out, cutting like razors. Kaimei avoided them but she then landed on her hands and pushed herself into a shadow of a tree and vanished... next second she reappeared over Kaimei's head! He was unprepared for her decent from above and so was easily tackled to the ground by the cat-demon. Freeing a hand while his other hand kept her from his throat he sharply yanked her tail, a cheap shot but it kept her distracted enough for him to drag himself from underneath. A back flip away he landed gracefully on both feet and shot forward to swipe her with his claws. In the day light physical attacks were all we was good at, and it was already apparent that this little kitten was more than he had expected. 'Oh well, no matter,' he thought silently to himself, 'although this would be easier if it was night!'  
  
His first swipe barely caught her clothing as she stepped back, making a retreat to the shade of a tree. He had notice her advantage once in the embrace of a shadow and so to prevent her from reaching it he dropped to the ground, swung his legs, and kicked the feet from beneath her. The cat stumbled and lost her balance. Falling hard on the floor, her back hit the ground hard. She felt it sting but not even that could distract her from what she was doing. With a hiss she jumped up and caught a tree branch. She did well in choosing this location to battle. It was truly her advantage beneath the shade of the grove and heights she could escalate to attack her opponent from above. She then flung herself into a bushel of leaves and elegantly vanished, her green eyes the last thing that could be seen from within the dark. Then again she sprang from another direction, swiping her claws into the wind, appearing from the shadows. "Clawing Wind!" she shouted as the last swipes once again formed sharp slices of light. "Tricky, little Night Hound, I'll get you soon enough!" This time round he barely escaped the shooting claws as they slashed against his bare chest exposed with his open top, he winced slightly although the scratches were not deep, barely more than a paper cut really. "What is your problem kitty girl?" He finally asked, although he didn't give her a chance to answer as he jumped into the air, using the sun's glare to blind her as she looked up to watch his decent. He had jumped into a tree, but had barely stood on the branch before he jumped again, this time landing behind the cat, he spun round and kicked her sharply in the back, sending the female half-breed flying forward, and landing in the dirt. He heard her deep hiss of pain but ignored it and refused her sympathy as he sprang forward, and turned her around, his hands now locked round her neck.  
  
"My - ah - problem - ah..." she flinched. "Is dirty Night Hounds like you - AH!!" she said as his weight pressed against her body. She yelped helplessly as one of his hands turned to grapple onto her neck. "Dirty Night Hounds like me huh? You seem to know enough about me to know that my clan was of the Night Hounds. It's not that obvious since I'm a half-breed. But you haven't answered my question... why are you attacking me?" he said pressuring his hand on her throat. "If ya - can - stop - chocking me - I just - might - tell ya!" she said in chocked sounds. He lifted his hand as his other remained on her shoulder to pin her down. He was catching his breath again. Fighting with a creature as fast as a cat- demon did wear him out, of course, there was no way he'd let it show on the outside. His shirt in shreds and his deep blue eyes locked on the cat-demon he saw her eyes flicker. "Who are you?" he asked. "The light..." "Don't be stupid!" "I'm NOT being stupid! That's my name! Hikari? You're pretty but not too bright are you? Nor a gentleman! I was mad enough that you pulled my tail and now you're telling me to shut up?! That's no way to treat a lady -" "Who said I was in the presence of one?" Her breathing became short as her chest heaved with a strange sense of excitement and maliciousness. Kaimei could see her toothy grin again and her eyes slightly closed. She stared at him. "This is going to be more fun then I had planned," she said looking at him in almost seductive manner. Although in pain, she rocked herself forward with a mighty swing and sunk her teeth into Kaimei's wounds on his chest. He instantly let go - she moved back - and fell into the shadow of a tree - and disappeared. 


End file.
